Plus One
by Red0313
Summary: Scully is invited to a wedding. Will Mulder be her plus one?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Scully POV

I was finally off work and heading upstairs to my apartment. It had been a long week, but it was Friday, and that meant a bubble bath was awaiting. I opened the door and grabbed the mail off the floor. I skimmed through it, and a fancy envelope caught my eye. It was addressed to a Ms. Dana Scully. It wasn't your ordinary envelope, so it must of been something special. Curiosity got the best of me, so I opened it quickly. It was an invitation to one of my good friends wedding. We hadn't talked in years, but it was the kind of friendship that didn't need communication. The kind of friendship where you can just pick up from where you left off. I felt a pang of jealousy, but I was happy for her. Just then I realized, I cannot go to this wedding alone. She was very popular, and I have no doubt that a lot of my old classmates will be there. I can't go to this mini reunion single.

I know it is beneath me, but I had a genius plan. I don't like to lie, but the thought of going to a wedding single, seemed humiliating. My plan was to ask Mulder as my date. He doesn't have to play the boyfriend part, but just going with me would be enough. At least people wouldn't be giving me sympathetic glances. Poor Dana Scully, still alone. When in fact, I have never felt alone. I have my times where I wish I lived with a man, but at the same time, I am with Mulder more than I am home. He feels that void in my heart, and I know exactly why. I love Mulder. I have known this for a long time, but I have chosen to ignore it. I know he loves me, but I am not sure he is in love with me. So, I have decided to keep this little fact to myself.

I open a bottle of red wine, and I draw myself a steaming bubble bath. The smell of vanilla invades my senses, and I am suddenly relaxed. Two wine glasses later, I decide that it is time to call Mulder. I don't think I will ask him over the phone, but I am going to ask him to breakfast. So, I get out, grab my robe and wrap it tightly around myself. As I am walking towards the phone, I hear a knock at my door.

I ignore the phone for now, and I answer the door. I knew it was Mulder, because we have this distinguished knock pattern. I open the door to a smiling Mulder with a pizza in his hand. It smelt delicious and after that bath, I was starving. "Mulder, did you bring that pizza as a bribe?" I question him. He doesn't need to bring anything to get into my apartment, and I know that I don't have to either. "No, but I thought you might be hungry. I know I am." Mulder was thinking of me, and he was being very considerate lately. He had recently started bringing me Starbucks and beagles in the morning. I decide that we should take turns, so we have a routine. I bring coffee Monday and Tuesdays, and he brings coffee Wednesday through Friday's, at his insistence. Who was I to argue? "Well, thank you Mulder. I appreciate it." I really do appreciate it, and I hope my genuine smile proves it.

"Well, come in and sit down. I will grab us some plates." I bring the plates over to the couch. I used to make us eat at the table, but what can I say. Mulder has had a pretty strong influence on me. He opens the pizza box and I notice that he has gotten half mushroom and half pizza lover. How sweet is he. "Mulder, thank you!" I don't have to say why I am thanking him, because he already knows. He gives me a smile, and we dig in. Just then Mulder states, " I don't know why you don't eat hamburger meat." He knows exactly why. "Yes you do, Mulder. You know I don't like the greasy calories." I hate the grease, and I don't want to run an extra two miles to burn it off. " "Scully, you are perfect just the way you are." I had no idea that Mulder felt that way. I knew he checked me out. I've caught him a few times. To hear his confession, I had a serious blush. So, I decided to deflect his compliment, just as I always do. I smile, and then say, "Mulder, I actually have something I would like to talk to you about." I see his face fall, and I know that those words bring back so many memories of my cancer for him. I quickly explain, "Mulder, I am fine. Nothing is wrong with me." I see his posture relax, and I smile.

"Do you want to tell me what it is, Scully?" No, not really. I don't really want to say it, because it is juvenile. "Well, I have been invited to one of my friend's wedding. I was wondering if you would be my date?" I spit it out more quickly that I had wanted to. He could tell that I was nervous as hell. I saw him smile, and my shoulders immediately slumped. "You don't have to, if you don't want, Mulder." He gives me a smug smile, and I know he has just given in to me. "Are you going to be wearing a dress?" Leave it to Mulder to crack a joke. This time I am thankful, for it defused the uneasiness in my stomach. "Yes, Mulder, I will be wearing a dress, " I reply to his innuendo. "Well, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I can't tell if he is serious. " So, you'll be my plus one?" I say a little too happily. He laughs and says, "do I have to wear a tux?" "Mulder, if I have to wear a dress, you will wear a tux." He nods his head in defeat. "Alright, Scully, but I just want you to know, I will be expecting a favor in return." I know he is just kidding. He would do anything for me, and I him. "Mulder, seeing me in a dress is favor enough."

After we finish eating, I give an impressive yawn. Mulder takes it as a hint that I am tired, and he should be heading home. He grabs our plates and puts the left over pizza in the fridge. I give him a thankful smile. "Mulder, you don't have to go home. You can stay and watch a movie with me." " Scully, as tempting as that is, you will just crash on my shoulder. I think you should get some rest, and we can go to breakfast tomorrow morning, if you would like." "That sounds wonderful, Mulder. Thank you for bringing me the pizza." I walk him to the door and open it for him. He stands on the other side and gives me an unexpected hug. I embrace him back. With a peck on my head, he says, " just so I know, are you wearing anything underneath that robe?" I blush furiously, smack him, and I say, "Mulder, go home!" I give him a flirty smile and it confirms what he was thinking all night. His eyes go wide and he leaves quickly. I smile and shut the door. I head for bed and set my alarm so that I can have an early breakfast with Mulder.

Please leave a review.

Red.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to my alarm clock's annoying ring. It was time to get up and shower, because Mulder would be taking me to breakfast anytime soon. I wanted to go to breakfast, but the need to stay in bed was more appealing. So, I foolishly hit the snooze button and fell back to sleep.

The next thing I know, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I looked at the clock through blurry eyes, and noticed it read 9:30. Awesome, I had not hit snooze; I completely turned my alarm off. I looked up to see Mulder standing in my doorway. "Hi, Mulder, " I said with my morning voice. "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty. I had thought you would be awake by now. I am sorry." I do not know why I was so tired. I got plenty of sleep last night. I guess I was so wrapped up in the warmth of my bed that I did not want to leave. "Mulder, can we just lay down for a few more minutes. I am not ready to get out off bed." I know this question shocks him, because I can see his eyes get ten times larger. He acts cool as a cucumber though, walks around to the other side of my bed, and takes his pants and shoes off. I can feel his nervousness. He slides in and lies on his back. He stays about two feet away, respecting my boundaries. I sigh and scoot closer to him. I throw an arm around his chest and lye my head in the crock of his arm pit. I throw one leg over one of his legs and completely relax. After a second, he responds and puts an arm around me. " Let's just lye like this for a while, and then we can go to breakfast." I suggest. "Scully, as long as we lye just like this, I don't really care about eating." I let out a giggle and he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

I don't know what caused me to invite Mulder into my bed, but I liked it. I woke up and looked over at my clock. It was eleven o'clock, and the need to eat was killing me. I looked up and Mulder was slightly snoring. I untangled myself from him and jumped into the shower. I spent five minutes in the shower washing up and thinking about Mulder as my plus one. Was I going to get away with this? I sure hope no body tries to call me out. I also hope that nobody is there to bring back old high school stories. Can you imagine what Mulder would do with that dirt? He would make jokes for the rest of my life.

I jump out of the shower and grab my robe. As I am tying the robe, I hear a knock at the door. "Scully, are you almost finished; I need to use the bathroom?" I open the door and see Mulder. He gives me a look up and down. "I know for certain there is nothing underneath there." As soon as he said it, he closed the door. His little innuendos have been a little too sexual lately. I sometimes get the feeling that wants me as badly as I want him. But, I shake it off, and pad my way to the closet. I grab a pair of jean shorts, underwear, a bra, and a blue tank top. I throw them on quickly so that Mulder will not catch me naked. Just as I am pulling my shirt over my head I hear Mulder ask, "Scully, are you decent?" "Define decent, Mulder?" "Completely naked, " he jokes. " Well, then yes, I am decent." He opens the door so quickly I think he will tear it off the hinges. He walks out and we both smile at each other. "Scully, I don't like liars, unless they are wearing shorts." I know he is kidding. I catch him staring at my legs, and he shyly looks away. As soon as we are both ready, I grab a jacket, put on some flats, and we walk out the door.

"Mulder, where are you taking me to eat?" I was hungry and the whinny Scully started to come out. "Relax, Scully, I am a block away." I sigh and just trust his judgment. Sure enough we arrive at a little pancake house. It smells fabulous, and I am ready to eat. The hostess seats us, and Mulder puts his hand on my back to guide us to our table. Sitting down, she takes our drink order. We both get coffees and she leaves. "So, Scully, I wanted to talk to you about this wedding arrangement." Here we go! "What do you not understand, Mulder?" That came out a bit harsh, but he takes no offense. "Well, am I your boyfriend?" I blush at this. I haven't had a boyfriend in over six years. That term seemed so juvenile. "Yes, but don't push your luck. I know how you acted when we were married." Just then the waitress brings our coffees and gives us a weird look, obviously overhearing our conversation. I order a cheese cake pancake, and Mulder gets the combo plate. After she leaves, we continue or conversation.

"Okay. So that little cuddle session we had this morning, what was that?" Was he seriously calling me out. I just wanted to share a moment with him. "Mulder, I am not sure what that was," I say in a low voice. "I guess I just wanted to have a moment with you. I have my moments where I would like to be held. I know that's hard to believe, but it's true. I just wanted a warm body next to me. I wanted a moment where I could forget about everything else and just relax." I didn't know how to tell Mulder that I just wanted him to hold me, and make my troubles disappear. "So, was it just any warm body, or was it me?" That question pissed me off a little bit. Does he seriously think that little of me? Does he really have no idea how much I need him? I stab my pancake a little too aggressively. "I think you know me better than that, Mulder." I try not to hiss. I still need this favor from him, and I don't want to fight.

He lets that heated moment go, and I am thankful. "Let's just go with it. We can take everything one step at a time, " I suggest. He picks up a piece of toast, and nods his head in approval. "So, what is the attire," he asks me. "Well, the reception is where she wants us to dress up fancy. So, you will need your tux for the reception. The actual wedding is casual. I am wearing a summer dress. You can wear whatever summer clothes you have. Just make sure it is wedding appropriate." Amanda has always done things backwards, so I don't know why I thought her wedding would be different. It was an outside wedding so I am glad she is having us wear summer dresses instead of gowns. I can't fathom a heavy dress in the heat.

"Okay, what does your fancy dress look like. Please tell me it is short. I don't do weddings, Scully, so make this thing exciting." He wiggles his eyebrows in a seductive way. He has a point. Weddings are a bit mundane for us, so maybe I would be up for his little challenge. "You'll just have to wait, Mulder." I give him a flirty smile. "So, when is this wedding anyway?" I realize I hadn't told him the date. It is in two weeks Mulder."

"Alright, Scully, but if this wedding is boring, I am liable to add some fun to it." I take a dramatic gasp. "Mulder, I will kill you myself. Don't you dare bring up the X-files or anything remotely inappropriate." He is chuckling and I realize he was just kidding. "Oh, Scully, you really are something." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Also, here is the link of Scully's dress. i/fashion-lace-sexy-v-neck-slim-middle-sleeve-dresses-531807360. The summer dress is right here hub/Cute-Summer-Dresses-2011

After we ate breakfast, I told Mulder I had to do some shopping for my dress. He complained that I was shopping too early, but I had pointed out that procrastinating was not my thing. I also told him he better not be finding a tux at the last minute. He had promised he wouldn't, but let's look back at his track record. Mulder had a thing for pissing me off. He also had a thing for procrastinating. He knew it bothered me, so I know he is going to do it just to get pay back.

Mulder dropped me off at my apartment, and I immediately went to my car and headed to the mall. I went from store to store and had come up with next to nothing. None of the dresses really fit me, and they seemed to all resemble prom dresses. Then again, I had no idea what I was looking for. All I knew was that I needed a dress. I knew when I saw it I would just know. Great, now I am sounding like Mulder. Not even fifteen minutes later, I pass a store and see the perfect dress.

I see it on the model and know I just have to try it on. It's black. It has a nice spaghetti strap slip and it would just barely touch my knees. Over the slip is a see through, all over, laced V neck long sleeve. It is perfect. I knew Mulder loved lace, and it is definitely short enough to be called exciting. It was thirty dollars, so the price was perfect. When I tried it on, I walked out of the dressing room to look in the mirror. One of the clerks took one look at me and said, "girl, you better get that dress. You will have guys throwing themselves at you." I only wanted one guy throwing his self at me, and I knew he would after seeing this dress. I already had the dress for the wedding picked out. It was stuffed in the back of my closet. I had bought it at Victoria's Secret once upon a time. It was a blue halter dress with an empire waist, and it was also fairly short. I was all the sudden excited to show these dresses off to Mulder.

Not only was I trying to impress Mulder, but I knew a bunch of my old crushes were going to be there. In high school I wasn't ugly but I wasn't beautiful. I was the ugly duckling, so to say. I soon grew into a swan around my senior year in college, but it was too late by then. Just wait until they see me now. Wow, I was too excited. Where did this Dana Scully come from?

Please leave a review.

Red 


	4. Chapter 4

It's finally Saturday morning, about ten hours before the wedding. I am ecstatic. I've added two miles to my normal running routine, and I've dropped a good five pounds, and my stomach looks fabulous. I knew I didn't need to lose weight, but I wanted to look extra fabulous in my dress. I had everything packed that I would need, and was just waiting on Mulder. I called him about an hour ago, and he said he was picking up his tux. I knew he wasn't picking up his tux. He was PICKING OUT his tux. It frustrated me, but I wasn't his mother, so I let it go.

Finally, I hear a knock at the door. I open it an Mulder looks a little flustered. "I'm sorry I am late Scully, " he quickly states. "It's fine Mulder. I made sure to give you enough time to be late." I give him a smirk and he just gives me an incredulous face. "Well, what do you expect. This isn't our first time traveling. I know how you tend to be late, everywhere we go! This is your first warning, don't do it again." He gives me a nod, grabs my bag from my hand, and we are out the door.

We are on the road and driving to Amanda's old home town. It's only about three hours from my place, which isn't too bad. It isn't a long trip but it sure wasn't short either. Mulder volunteered to drive, as a silent apology. I let him, and took a cat nap. Before I knew it, Mulder was nudging my shoulder. I looked at my surroundings, and sure enough we were at the hotel. I gave a grateful smile, and he said, "we're here. You want me to go in and get us rooms?" "That would be nice, Mulder. I'd like to stretch my little legs." I heard him mumble something under his breath about my great legs. "What?" I knew what he said, but I wanted him to know I heard him. He looked up real quick and said, "oh, I just said I'll be right back." He headed to the front desk, and I grabbed our suit cases.

After getting our rooms, we showered and went down the street to get some lunch. We went to a place called The Eatery. It was incredible. They had great burgers for Mulder and an awesome fruit salad for me. We ordered and then enjoyed each others company. That's when Mulder said, "Scully, eat a burger. You have practically starved yourself these past two weeks. You look great!" I hid my blush with my drink. "Mulder, when we get home, I will let you take me out and get a burger. Then, if that still doesn't satisfy you, I will get ice cream too!" I gave him a smug smile. "Alright, Scully, but I am holding that to you!" After eating, we pay for our lunch and plan on heading to the room to get ready. I give Amanda a call to let her know we have made it, and we will be seeing her in an hour and a half.

Back at the hotel, Mulder and I part ways to get ready. I know he's not going to get ready, but I have my hair and make-up to do. "Alright, Mulder, you better be ready by six o'clock sharp. We have to be there at six thirty. Don't you dare be late!" He throws his hands up in surrender, but I give him my serious look. "Alright, Scully, go make yourself publicly acceptable." I throw him a dirty look, and get head for the bathroom.

About forty-five minutes later, I have the final look for my hair. I had curled it, and then decided against it. It was just too much, and my hair wasn't quite long enough for the waves. So, I washed it and blow dried it again. I curled it to frame my face and added extra volume. I gave it that messy look, but not the look that says I just rolled out of bed. It was the perfect tousled hair. For my make-up, I had no idea. I spent some time deciding what I would do. I didn't want the dramatic look. I wanted the effortless beauty look, but I also wanted it to look done up. So, I went with a nice red shade of lipstick, and I put more mascara on than usual. My lashes look thick and long. They made my eyes stand out. I decided that the lashes completed the look and skipped eye shadow. I had ten minutes before I was to meet Mulder outside. I couldn't be late, especially after yelling at him to be prompt. I quickly went over to my bed and grabbed my dress out of its bag. I threw it on and checked myself in the mirror. I looked fabulous. I grabbed my red heels out of the bag. Missy made me get them, claiming that I would need them for something. She claimed that she could just feel it. I went on her instincts and bought them.

Putting on my shoes, I grabbed my purse and threw on a coat, then locked the door. I went outside and knocked on Mulder's door. I heard a huge sigh and some footsteps. He was struggling with his tie. I grabbed his hands and quickly made work of it. "What would I do without you, Scully?" He stood back and took me in. He gave a whistle and said, "Scully, you look amazing. Breathtaking. Your eyes look great. What does your dress look like," he said reaching to open my coat. "Ah! You wait, Mulder. Besides, we are running late, let's go!" I wanted to wait for Mulder to see me. I don't know why, but the element of surprise seemed exciting. I grabbed him and he followed me to the car. "Scully, calm down! We are early!"

Please review.

Red 


	5. Chapter 5

We finally arrive to the reception with five minutes to spare. I am excited, and I know it is just radiating off me. "Scully, calm down. You look great!" Mulder knows I am nervous. It's been forever since I've seen all my old friends and a lot has changed. "Thank you, Mulder, so do you. And thank you for doing this with me, " I say with a grateful smile. "Let's go make our presence known, Scully." I get a little worried at that. "Mulder, promise you will be on your best behavior?" I beg him with puppy dog eyes. "I promise you, Scully, I will behave."

We get out of the car and head for the doors. Once at the doors, I realize I had left my purse in the car. "Oh, Mulder, I left my purse in the car, can you go get it for me," I say with my sweetest voice. "Anything for you, Scully. Just be looking for me when I come back in." I give him a nod and walk all the way into the reception. It is beautiful. There are already people here, and there are food and drinks everywhere. Just then, someone takes my coat and I thank him. I see Amanda next to the punch bowl that is sure to be spiked, and make my way to her. "Amanda!" I call out to her, and she immediately turns around with a huge grin on her face. "Dana, I missed you so much! That dress looks great on you, by the way." I look down at myself and thank her. We embrace really quick and I give her a once over. "Well, not as gorgeous as you! I can't believe you are getting married!" "Yeah, well, Cody and I have been living together for five years, so we have decided to make it official. Where is your date?" "Oh, Mulder went to get my purse out of the car." She gives me a knowing smile when I say Mulder's name. She was about to give me a hard time when I hear Cody call her name. I have never been a fan of Cody, but she loves him and that is all that matters. "Dana, I will be right back. Come introduce me to Mulder sometime tonight!" I nod my head and she walks away.

I get a little thirsty so I grab myself some punch. I taste it, and yep, there is definitely vodka in here. Oh well, maybe it will calm my nerves. I look over and I see Mulder across the room staring at me. I giggle a little and walk over to him. "Is that your purse, or is that your girlfriend's, " I ask him. "Oh, well, I stole in from an old lady. I doubt she will catch me though." I giggle and grab the purse from his hands, while he looks me up and down. "Scully, you look incredible. That dress is definitely worth coming to the wedding. Way to make it exciting," he says while wiggling his eye brows. "Thank you, Mulder. Do you want to grab something to drink?" He gives me a nod and we make our way to the punch bowl. "Oh, there is vodka in there, by the way." I give him a warning, but he goes for it anyway.

Just then, an old flame walks up. "Dana! No way! I haven't seen you in years." I turn around and sure enough there is Justin Adams, my old high school sweetheart. Mulder senses our old connection immediately and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in. I give him the look. "Mulder, this is Justin Adams. Justin, this is my... Mulder." I can't find my words and I just spill random words out of my mouth! Mulder looks at me and grins, and Justin looks confused. "Your Mulder?" I just respond with a shrug. "Yeah. Where is your girlfriend?" "Well, my wife is over there." He points to a beautiful blonde and my heart drops. Mulder looks at me and winks. I know he is silently telling me I am prettier and he has made a terrible choice. "I'll see you around, Dana. Come catch up with us." I give him a nod and wave him off. "Don't worry, Scully, she has nothing on you, and he knows it. I'm glad he chose her." I know what he is trying to imply and is makes my heart melt. I'd be lost without him too. 


	6. Chapter 6

I know the last chapter wasn't fabulous, so I hope this chapter was a little better :)

We'd been at the reception for a good hour, and we were feeling a little tipsy. Walking in Memphis had started to play, so Mulder and I had to dance. He claimed that it was tradition. I gave in to him, and he spun me around the dance floor like a pro. I could hear all the girls sighing and wishing it were them. I knew I was lucky, and I was going to relish in this moment. It was going to be hard to go back to D.C. and be just Mulder and Scully as work partners. I really wish things could be different for us.

After the song was finished, I excused myself to the bathroom. I wanted to use the restroom and touch up my face. I had only been in the restroom for five minutes. When I came out, I saw my arch nemesis talking to My Mulder. Her name was Moriah Krochel; we all called her Speedy because she talked at an abnormally fast pace. She was Amanda's second best friend, I the first. I hated her. Speedy thought she was the most gorgeous thing. She thought every guy wanted her, and I despised her. I saw right through her pathological lies, and called her out. It was childish, but I couldn't stand her.

I stood back and watched them for a moment. Speedy had definitely turned into a beautiful, young lady, and that pissed me off. Her dress flattered her, and if we were friends, I would compliment her. We aren't friends, so I am just furious with her. I watch her joke with Mulder, and she suddenly puts her arm on him to make her point. I am fuming at this point. Mulder seems to be enjoying her company, and it drives me insane. Didn't we just talk about how much we needed each other? I thought we had made that pretty clear. I guess Mulder isn't the open book I had once thought.

I don't want to be a drama queen and ruin Amanda's reception, so I storm outside and sit by the gazebo. Her reception really was beautiful, and I felt alone. I felt sorry for myself, and I wished that I could have what Amanda has. There were certain moments when I had girlish fantasies, though not very often. I was feeling angry, so in turn, I felt lonely. I felt like I wasn't good enough for Mulder. I felt like that a lot when it came to him.

About ten minutes had passed by and I can sense Mulder's presence. I turn around and he is right there watching me. I give him my death glare and he looks taken back. "Scully, I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here?" He really has no idea. He steps closer to me and I back away. I realize this hurts his feelings, but I am hurt with him right now. "I saw you talking to that girl. I couldn't stand that girl in high school. She's a little tramp. I don't blame you though, she is beautiful. She's blonde with legs to her chin and she's tall. She's just your type." I say this will too much venom in my voice, but I don't really care at his point. Mulder looks a little hurt and honestly dumbfounded. "Scully, what are you talking about?" "Mulder, I saw the way you were talking to her. Your body language suggested you were interested. If you want, I can go mingle while you get to know her." I honestly would rather die than let her mingle with Mulder. She's bad news, but I don't want Mulder to be bored. I know I sound like a jealous teenager but I am too pissed off to care.

He steps closer to me, and this time I am too hurt to back off. I glance down at my feet feeling foolish, and I let him invade my personal space. "Scully, you have to know that that is not true. I don't want anything to do with her. I was just trying to be polite. I had no idea she was your enemy. I was trying to mingle and get along with people. I do it all for you. Do you think I actually want to socialize?" He is right, and I know he is only here because I asked him to be. I feel a little guilty but not too much. "Besides, you have no room to talk. I saw the way you were when your ex-boyfriend walked up. You were in a daze. It's like you wish you could start all over with him. Almost as if you wanted it to work out. Do you know how that made me feel?" He is starting to pick a fight with me now. I get defensive. "Yeah, and let's not forget how possessive you got. You pulled me so close to you I thought we would mold together." Were we really doing this? I was almost in his face, yelling at him in a low tone.

"Mulder, what are we doing?" I suddenly realize how territorial we were getting. "I don't know, Scully. What just happened?" In all honesty, I have no idea what had just become of us. "I don't know. Why is it we get so jealous?" I question him even though I know the answer. We both love each other, and the thought of another person in the equation would be a disaster. "I think we both know, Scully." He says this and puts a gentle hand to my face. I relax in his touch and close my eyes. "Scully, you are my type. I could care less about the blonde bimbos. I was so bored with her. She had no idea what I was talking about. I thought I was talking to a child." I gave him an apologetic smile and a little giggle. "She really is a child. You have no idea how hard it was to pretend to like her." It really was hard to like her. I did it for Amanda, but it drove me nuts. "Scully, I just talked to her for five minutes, and I have no idea what she said. She talked so quickly. I just nodded and hoped it wasn't a question."

I grab Mulder's hand and suggest we go back inside and start over. "I am sorry for being foolish, Mulder. I am just having a hard time looking at all of these beautiful decorations and not be envious." He looks sad and guilty. " I know. I wish that you could have this." I look at him and see a genuine smile. He really does want the best for me. " I am happy where I am at right now. My place is here with you. I don't want to be anywhere else. It would be nice to have these things, but I am right were I belong." He seems to accept this, but I know he is still thinking about it. I go up on my tip toes and plant a kiss on his cheek. He turns a bright shade of red. "Alright, Scully, let's go back inside and enjoy your best friend's wedding. I still have yet to meet her."

I realize that Mulder is right. Amanda hasn't met the love of my life. It would only be fair to show her how incredible my significant other is. Would it be right to call him that? I don't really know how else to describe Mulder. I know we will be together forever, so that term seems to fit just perfectly.

Please review.

Red 


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't wait for Mulder to meet Amanda. I had been talking to Amanda about Mulder for years. From what I have told her, Mulder is Prince Charming. In reality, he may not be Prince Charming, but he is mine and that is enough for me. "Mulder, you're going to love Amanda. She's been my best friend for almost seven years." I hear him take a dramatic gasp and he stops our little walk. "Scully, I thought I was your best friend." He tries the wounded puppy dog look. It gets to me for a millisecond. "You're so much more than that Mulder." I see this perks him up, and I just roll my eyes. "So, what am I to you Scully?" He just has to push it. I can't really explain what he is to me. "I don't think there are words to describe what you are to me, Mulder. It certainly isn't something we should delve into right now." He knows I am not ready to express my feelings, so he holds out his arm for me, and I happily take it. We continue our walk and see Amanda straight ahead.

Unfortunately, Amanda is talking to Speedy. I pause for a second, but Mulder gives me a silent push to face my demons, so to speak. I look at him, and he wraps his arm around my waist. I know Speedy thought she was going to get Mulder, and when she sees the way he has his arm around me, she's going to be dripping with jealousy. Special Agent Dana Scully would never be the type to make people jealous, nor would Doctor Scully, but the Dorky Dana was dying to raise a little hell.

We walk up to Amanda and Speedy, and Amanda immediately knows who the guy with the possessive hold on my waist and soul is. "Ah, you must be Dana's Prince Charming. I've heard a lot about you!" Mulder looks at me with a smug smile, and I flush dramatically. "Oh, have you? Well, I would love to hear what Snow White has been saying." I look at him and silently beg him to stop teasing me. "Mulder, you don't want to push your luck, do you?" I give him my look that says shut up. To everybody else, it seems like I am just flirting with him. To Mulder, he knows this isn't a threat; it's a promise. A promise I will have no problem following through with, shall he ever embarrass me.

Just then, Speedy makes her presence known. I hear a little giggle from her. "Speedy, this is Mulder. Mulder this is-" I am trying to introduce them when Speedy cuts me off. "Fox... We have already had the pleasure, Dana." I know they have, and that's what pisses me off. I look at her, then at Mulder. He looks incredibly guilty. "Right. Well, that saves me the trouble than." I try to not look too pissed off. Amanda immediately picks up on my irritation and defuses the situation before it gets out of hand. "Yes. Mulder and Dana have been together for quite some time." It wasn't a complete lie.

This confuses us all. I look at her and quickly understand what she is doing. She knows how much I hate Speedy, so she is going to help me with my devious little plan. "It's been what, six years now?" I look at her with a thankful smile, "Yes. Six years I've had this pain in my neck," I say while pointing a finger in Mulder's direction. Mulder looks at me with an evil smile. "Well, you know how I like to keep things interesting." As soon as he said that, I knew he was going to milk this little game as much as he could. Before I knew it, he kissed me on the lips to get his point across. I was taken back for a second, but I quickly recovered with a smile. A smile that said I knew what he was doing, and he better watch his self.

I heard Speedy sigh and felt her irritation radiate off of her. "Fox, Dana, I think I'm going to have to catch up with you later. Fox, promise you will save a dance for me?" I came so close to smacking her, but Mulder grabbed my hand before I even had a chance to think about it. "Actually, I only have one dance partner. I am afraid any other partner simply would not do. I am sorry, Moriah." I stifle a little giggle. Speedy looks at me and stomps away. I look at Mulder and this time I initiate the kiss. It was a quick peck, but he knew why I did it, and I know he felt the emotion I put into it.

"Amanda, I owe you big!" She looks extremely guilty. After all, she just lied to her second best friend because of her first best friend. "Yeah, well, I saw your angry face come out. I didn't want to have to bail you out of jail on my wedding day." I love my best friend. "It won't happen again. I promise!" I give her my word and she laughs at me. "Dana, you have always made my life interesting. Don't you dare stop now." Mulder looks at her and says, "seriously? Scully has always been the level headed one between the two of us." He looks like he needs evidence. I look at him with a sweet smile. "Mulder, that isn't saying much. You are the most careless adult I have ever met." I give him a little nudge, and he laughs with us.

"Scully, would you like to dance with me?" He holds his hand out in a very Prince Charming manor. "Why, Mulder, am I that special dance partner," I say with a sweet voice, dripping with a fake accent. "You are the one." I get his double meaning, and my eyes grow wide. He pulls me into his chest and whispers extremely close to my ear, "You are everything, Scully. That is what you are to me." I look at him with tears threatening to fall and respond, "and you are mine." I forget Amanda is standing right next to us. I look behind me, and she is in complete awe. I smile at her, and she gives me the eye brow that says _we have a lot to talk about!_

_Please Review_

_Red_


	8. Chapter 8

I saw the look on Amanda's face. She wanted an explanation, and she wanted it now. After the song, Mulder ushered us to our table, and Amanda quickly made her way over. She looked like she was going to burst with joy. Mulder saw the look on her face and excused himself to the bathroom. I covered my face to hide my blush, but she saw it before it even happened.

"Dana, did something just happen between the two of you?" I wasn't really sure. I sat there for a second before answering her. "I don't know, Manda. I am just going with it. Mulder and I have never really been the mundane type." I shrug with defeat. Just then, I see Mulder making his way back over to us, and Amanda quickly drops the subject.

"So, Amanda, why are we all dressed up at the reception, but not the wedding?" Mulder just couldn't help himself. I see Amanda's eye dance with laughter. I am planning his murder. "That's a really good question, Mulder." It is a good question. It was a question I had been wondering myself. But, this was Amanda's wedding not mine. "I know the ceremony is quite boring. To be completely honest, the ceremony is for the couple only. I wanted the reception to be formal and exciting, because I just want everyone to enjoy my wedding. I want everyone to eat, drink, and be completely inappropriate."

Amanda has always been a generous spirit. She really does just want everyone to have fun. I think it is wonderful that she wants to share her day with everyone. I find it quite considerate. To be blunt, the ceremony is boring. I am glad she is doing it her way. Mulder looks at me and puts his two cents in, "Scully, that is totally something I could see you doing." If I had a wedding, I would probably do it the same way. Amanda and I were the same is a lot of ways, but different on so many other levels. "Well, I think it's a fantastic idea." I let Amanda know that I think she made the right decision. I am sure Cody felt differently, but Amanda set him straight. She has always had the power over him. I guess it's the same with Mulder and I. He'd do anything I asked.

The reception was slowly dying down, and it was getting late. I had yawned a few times already, and Mulder kept threatening to take me back to the hotel. I didn't want to leave the reception. It was the most fun I have had in years. Almost everyone I went to high school with attended her reception. Everyone had treated me differently than they did in high school. I heard some of the guys talking about how they'd like to play doctor with me. Other guys said they'd let me arrest them. Mulder overheard all of it. He couldn't believe how disrespectful my class had been. I was partially enjoying it and was partially offended. I had begged him to shrug it off, but every time he heard a dirty comment, he would get more and more angry. At one point, a very drunk guy, part of Cody's family, tried grabbing at my dress. Mulder grabbed his hand so quickly, I barely had time to react. I gingerly rested a hand on Mulder's forearm, made eye contact, and he let the drunkard go. By that time, I had told Mulder it was time to go.

I made my way over to Amanda, while Mulder got our coats, to say good-night. "Dana, is Mulder going to be alright? Tell him Cody apologizes for his brother's actions." I did not know Amanda had seen Mulder snap. My eyes grow wide. "Oh, Amanda, I am so sorry Mulder over reacted!" I quickly apologized, even if there was no reason to. "Dana, Mulder was just defending you. Don't you dare apologize. Cody would have done the same. That is how I know you and Mulder are perfect. Don't let him go." She is right. If Mulder didn't react like that, I would probably be heartbroken. "I don't plan on it." I give her a hug goodnight, and promise to see her very early for a pre-wedding coffee. "Don't you dare sleep in, Dana Scully. I want to catch up over coffee tomorrow. I want to start the day off right." She warned me with a tone I always used on Mulder. Just then, Mulder walks up hearing Amanda's threat. "Scully, she sounded just like you!" I smack Mulder on the arm. Amanda laughs at our little banter, and gives Mulder a hug good night, too. She has always been the hugging type. I watched Mulder freeze, but soon he relaxed and reciprocated the hug. He looked at me, and I gave him a smile that reached my eyes. Mulder takes this as an invitation for a innuendo. "Are you ready to go cuddle up again, Scully?" I knew Amanda had heard this. I see her smiling at me, and I know we have so much to talk about.

Please review

Red


	9. Chapter 9

Last night we had gotten back to the motel around 9:30. It was too early to sleep, so Mulder and I went out for a drink. I had a glass of wine and he had a beer. We talked and talked, mostly about how I was unpopular in high school. He couldn't believe that I was an ugly duckling. I was flattered. Mulder was being extremely sweet. I was hoping he would continue with this new side. I didn't want to go back home and be just Mulder and Scully, FBI. I loved my job as his partner and a FBI Agent, but I also loved Mulder. I liked this obedient and mundane side of him.

We left the bar at 10:30 and I still wasn't tired. Mulder and I decided we would head to my room and watch a movie. I think we watched Twilight Zone. I definitely passed out on his shoulder. Even though I wasn't tired, the warm body next to me was cozy enough to knock me out. I woke up around eight in the morning and realized that Mulder had left during the middle of the night. I was a little offended, but at the same time flattered that Mulder was being a gentleman and respecting my boundaries.

I suddenly realized that I was supposed to be meeting Amanda at Starbucks in fifteen minutes. Panic mode set in. I ran about the room freaking out for about five minutes before I got my act together and grabbed sweats and a tank top. Amanda and I had a tradition. When we were in college together, we would always go get coffee together in our sweat pants and sit there for hours. We would either do homework or gossip. I just hoped Amanda had remembered our tradition. I knew she would, so I brushed it off. I washed my face and threw on just a little make-up. As I was putting on my mascara, I heard a knock at the door. It couldn't be Amanda, so it must be Mulder.

"Come in!" I yell throughout the hotel room, hoping Mulder had heard me. "Scully, I can't believe you would leave that door unlocked. Do you know how many creeps could have easily crept in here?" I wasn't in the mood for his little 'what if's.' "Well, that was the point, Mulder." He giggles a little, and I smile. "Scully, I hate to point out the obvious, but you are going to be late for coffee. Amanda warned you!" Seriously. Did he really just have to go there. I am already frustrated. He just unleashed the beast!

"Yes, Mulder. That is why I am running around all flustered. Amanda is going to kill me if I am late." I put away my mascara and look around the room for my shoes. I look up and Mulder is holding them out for me. "Relax. If she is anything like you, which she is, she probably predicted you would be late. That's probably why she scheduled it so early." I stop for a minute and realize he is probably right. "I just realized something. You are me and Amanda is you!" I scoff. "Mulder, I am not you!" I say this with a little too much offense. "Deny it all you want, Scully, but I was the one late yesterday. And if I am correct, you were the one who predicted I would be, so you gave me a little extra time to get my act together."

I am totally appalled. I want to deny it, but I know he is correct. I go to open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He is looking at me with the 'you know I am right' eyes. I just roll my eyes at him, and he helps me into a light jacket. It might be summer, but the mornings are a little chilly. I grab my room key and I am out the door.

Just as I suspected, Amanda is in her sweats and she is patiently waiting at a table. She has already ordered my coffee, and I am incredibly thankful. "Dana, how nice of you to grace me with your presence." Great, here we go. "I am so sorry, Amanda. Mulder and I stayed up kind of late last night, and I didn't set my alarm." Her eyes grow wide at my excuse. "Yeah, well you need to start explaining what you and Mulder are. I am curious." I roll my eyes. "Didn't curiosity kill the cat?" She laughed. "I am afraid curiosity was framed. Stupidity killed the cat. I am a tiger, anyway." She was always a smart ass."Well, you know what I am saying."

How was I to describe mine and Mulder's relationship to Amanda, if I couldn't even figure it out myself? I didn't even know where to start. I guess the beginning would be the best place.

"I really am not sure what Mulder and I are. Friends with benefits isn't quite accurate. We aren't intimate, so quit looking at me like that." She looks at me with innocent eyes, and she throws her hands up in mock surrender. "Mulder is a complicated human being. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. We both love each other. I am without a doubt sure he loves me. I am just not sure if he is in love with me. What I do know is that if anyone of us dated, we would not be the same." She looks so interested in what I am saying. "I've never really had a relationship like I do with Mulder. I feel like we can communicate through quick glances. I know him more than I know myself, and he I. I guess what I am saying is that it isn't our time. I believe that someday Mulder and I will be together. Right now, work seems to be more important to him."

Do I really believe that? Do I really think that work is more important to Mulder. Do I believe that we will be together? I am not sure what I believe, but I do know that neither of us can date. I guess that is the only thing that makes me believe that he loves me too.

"Dana, you are so blind. If you asked Mulder to be with you, he would drop everything. He would run away with you. He would die for you. I just know it." I am shocked by what she has said. "How do you know Amanda?" She has only known Mulder for literally three hours. "Because, Dana, I see the way he looks at you. I see the way he touches you. He looks at you like Cody looks at me. I can feel it. Everyone at the reception was talking about your love for each other. And they believed you were together, which you aren't. Well, not physically, but your spirits are intertwined." What? "I don't even know what you just said." She laughs at me. "Dana, you are both so madly in love. Wouldn't you do anything for him?"

Why, yes. I would do anything for Mulder. I would follow him across the world. In fact, I have. In all honesty, he has chased me across the globe too. I let Amanda know this, and she claps her hands together. She is so proud of herself. I couldn't believe it. I had just discovered that Mulder felt the same way about me as I do him. It felt like I had my heart in my throat. I literally was so happy tears stung my eyes. I got the sudden urge to tell Mulder.

"Amanda, you have never been more right in your entire life!" She gives me an expression that reads 'duh!' We sit there for another hour, and she is trying to persuade me to tell Mulder how I feel. "It could be my wedding gift." I laugh at her. "Manda, I already bought you a gift." I cross my arms and rub it in her face. "Yeah, well, you can return that. Telling Mulder that you love him will be a ten times better gift."

I love my best friend. It's been so long since I have had girl conversation. I really should make more time for her. We make plans to tell Mulder how I feel. It all sounded so childish. I wasn't the gushy type. I told her that I would just be myself. I would just tell him when it was right. I wasn't going to corner him. I wasn't going to tell him while we were cuddling. I wasn't going to tell him at the wedding. I wasn't going to do it like they do it in the movies. It would be a time when we were both in our zone. I didn't want to say it after we had had a few too many drinks. I know he would think it was the liquor talking. I wanted him to know it was the complete truth. I didn't want to spring it on him. Nothing is worse than a surprise love declaration.

Please leave a review

Red


	10. Chapter 10

It was two hours until the wedding, So Amanda and I had to part ways. The pre-wedding coffee was fabulous. We discovered a lot about one another, especially me, and we had almost caught up. So much time had passed that we are going to have to catch up again soon, just to get everything that has happened out. I was so excited for her wedding. I couldn't wait to see Amanda in her dress. She really would be a blushing bride. She had the perfect body and that natural beauty. It was something I always envied in her.

I hesitantly made my way back to the hotel and knock on Mulder's door. He answers in a sweaty shirt and shorts. "Hey, Scully, I just got back from a run. What's going on?" I snap back to reality after checking Mulder out. "Um, I just wanted to make sure you were awake. I also wanted to warn you about being late." I knew I was being dramatic and over reacting, but I knew how Mulder operated. "Scully, I promise I won't be late. I was just going to run and get a coffee and maybe a muffin. Would you like one?" My bossiness slowly dissipates. "Yeah, that sounds fabulous. Thank you, Mulder." I perk up and remind him that he has an hour and a half. "I'll see you soon."

I go into my room and grab my dress. I hang it up on the door, so that when I shower it will take out the wrinkles. I jump in the shower, and this time I take a minute to enjoy the shower. When the water starts to run cold, I grab a towel and get out. Putting on my white, strapless bra and my matching underwear, I make quick work of my hair. I know it sounds weird, but I like to get ready in my lingerie; this way make-up stays off my clothes, and I don't over heat while blow drying my hair. After my hair is dry, I add volume. I put it half up, half down. I think about a headband, but I decide against it, feeling as if the look is already complete. I move on to my make-up. I had decided it would be too hot for too much make-up. The natural look would just have to do. I grabbed my tinted moisturizer and some blush to add a cute, flushed look. I didn't put too much mascara on; I wanted it to look natural today. To finish the look, I grabbed a light, pink lipstick. I added a little clear gloss to make it look pouty. I looked myself over in the mirror, and I was happy with the final result. I looked like I was definitely ready for a special event.

I had twenty minutes to spare. I threw on my blue, halter dress that reached mid thigh. Then I searched my bag for my silver shoes with a chunky, two inch heel. I slide them on and head out the door. I go to knock on Mulder's door, hoping he will be ready early. Suddenly, the door swung open. I see a very gorgeous Mulder.

"Hey, pretty lady. I was just going next door to see if my partner was ready for this wedding she is dragging me to. Maybe I could take you instead?" He was extra cheery. I was so proud of him for being early. "Only if you have a blueberry muffin waiting for me." He looks like he forgot, but then he pulls out a muffin from behind his back. I giggle a lit and accept the delicious smelling muffin. "Thank you, Mulder."

He nods his head and grabs my hand, as we walk to the car. He goes to my side and opens the door for me, and I gingerly get in. He opens his own door and slides in. "You look beautiful, Scully. There's only one problem." My face falls in horror. "It is illegal to look better than the bride." He is Prince charming, isn't he? "Mulder, I definitely will not look prettier than Amanda, trust me." He rolls his eyes and starts the car. "I think that depends on who you ask." I glance at him and let the compliment drop.

We arrive at the wedding ten minutes early. Perfect timing, in my eyes. I want to see Amanda before the wedding. I go into her room, where she is fixing her hair and make-up. I can see that she is seriously stressed out. She is looking at her hair, trying to decide if it looks perfect. I walk over to her and put a beautiful flower behind her ear. She looks at it and dramatically relaxes. It really did complete the look of her up-do, which was gorgeous. She turned around and hugged me. She held me for a while, which I found awkward, but I know it helped her relax.

"I am so glad you are hear Dana. My maid of honor has no idea what she is doing. I sent her out of the room." Her maid of honor was Cody's sister. I wasn't fond of his sister either, but I didn't say anything. "Well, what can I help you with?" I was her best friend, so I figured I could fill in for her maid of honor. "Just help me get into my dress." I just then realized she was only in a bra and underwear. "Not a problem." I walked over and grabbed her dress. It was a summer dress, just like every one else's. It was white with a tiny flower on the waist and a pretty lace slip underneath, barely peeking out. She stepped into it and I zipped it up. She looked gorgeous. "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen."

I touch her hair up one last time and make sure her make-up is perfect. She looks good to go. I give her a hug, and I know there are tears in my eyes. I see some in her eyes too. It isn't tears of sadness. It is tears of pure happiness and love. I quickly wipe away a tear that fell, and bid her a good-bye until after the wedding.

I meet Mulder up front, in one of the chairs closest to the bride and groom. I wasn't officially in the wedding, so I sat as close as possible. I heard the music and saw my beautiful, best friend walk down the aisle with her father. She looked so happy, and I was never more proud of her. Suddenly, I accepted Cody in her life. If he was the one putting that smile on her face, I couldn't plausibly hate him. I looked at him, watching her walk down the aisle. He look just as happy, if not more.

I was overwhelmed with happiness. Suddenly, without thinking, I grabbed Mulder's hand as Amanda made her way up to Cody. Mulder looked down at me and I just shrugged. I know I was smiling like a maniac. Weddings did that kind of thing to me. I might act cold at work, but when I saw two people in love, I was a romantic.

As the music stopped and Amanda was standing in front of Cody, everyone sat down. The ceremony began, and I know I was close to zoning out. As I was on my way to dreamland, I felt Mulder put his arm around my shoulders and bring me into him. I gladly rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed contently. I figured that I had to tell him my secret love for him soon. Maybe I would tell him at the small lunch party to send Amanda and Cody off. I only hoped that Amanda wasn't wrong about Mulder's feelings towards me.

Please leave a review :)

Red


	11. Chapter 11

I can't decide if I want this to be the last chapter. I honestly can't believe I have written eleven chapters. :) We will see what happens, I guess. Enjoy the story.

After the vows were said, Cody was allowed to kiss the bride. Everyone stood up and cheered. Cody's friends whistled, and Amanda's friends giggled. I didn't do either. I sat there and watched. I observed the love that those two shared, and how they expressed it through one single kiss. I had a huge smile on my face and my heart was fluttering. I looked up at Mulder to see his reaction, and he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. It was a gentle kiss, but it was one of the sweetest moments we had shared.

After the ceremony, we were supposed to head inside and have lunch. There was food, drinks, music, and games for the children. It was a sending off of the bride and groom. I wasn't that hungry, but we had some chips anyway. I was thinking hard about when I was going to tell Mulder that I love him. I know that he noticed my frustration.

Suddenly, Mulder speaks up. "Scully, have you ever thought of dating?" Yes, I have thought of dating, but I only wanted to date one person. I answered his question with a question. I knew it was low, but I did it anyway. "Have you, Mulder?" His eyes dance, and for a second I think he isn't going to tell me. "Only if you are thinking about it."

What the hell does that mean? Does that mean that he will only date another girl if I date another man? Does he mean that he wants to date me? I know I have a confused look upon my face, but what can I say? I am quiet for a while, and I think this worries Mulder. So, he gets up and grabs my hand to dance. I allow him to pull me against his body, but I am still thinking about his comment. I can't get myself to relax, and I know he feels it. My heart is aching, and I want to cry. I can feel the tears threatening to fall. The song is thankfully over and we sit back down.

"Mulder, what did you mean?" He looks confused, but it quickly dawns on him that I was still obsessing over his question. "I don't know, Scully. I was just curious." I nod my head. This would be a good time to confess, right? We were both sober. He seemed relaxed. I was happy for the most part. The day had gone beautifully. Everything seemed perfect. Now seemed like the best time.

"Mulder, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. I just don't know how to tell you. I am not certain how to tell you without there being consequences." I know there are thousands of possibilities running through his mind, but he doesn't look worried at all. " You can tell me anything, Scully. You know that."

I do know that, and I know he'd never judge me. But, if he didn't feel the same way, would our relationship change? Would we still be Mulder and Scully, the top agents at the FBI. I knew that it would change things, and it would be difficult, but we could do it. Knowing that Mulder and I could overcome anything, I decided that I might as well tell him how I feel. Besides, holding it in any longer would probably kill me.

I look at him with frightened eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that... I love you." It felt fantastic to get that off my chest. I let out a deep breath. He looks at me and calmly says, "I know. I love you too." I silently scoff. Now, I am frustrated.

He says it with such ease, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He says it like he has said it to me every day, for the past thousand years. Maybe he has. I know he hasn't said it with his voice, but the intimate glances and gentle touches are pretty obvious signs. I wanted a bigger reaction from him. I hadn't expected fireworks, but I wanted a little excitement. I wondered if he thought that I meant brotherly love. I sure as hell did not mean brotherly love.

"No. What I mean is, I am_ in love_ with you." I say love with a little more emphasis, hoping it gets the point across. "Yeah. I know. I am _in love_ with you too." He copies me, saying it just as I had. My mouth is hanging open. Is he drunk? I know I look a little confused, so he starts to explain. "Scully, I wouldn't have come to this wedding if I didn't love you. You would not have invited me to this wedding, if you did not love me." He takes a chip off my plate and throws it in his mouth. "I had a feeling you loved me as much as I loved you. And, this little vacation confirmed it. We've been extremely close recently, and it feels so natural. It's just comfortable. It's almost as if we've been this way forever." He gives a shrug and gently grabs my hand. " I know you can feel it too. I was just waiting for you to process it. I saw you at war with yourself this whole time. I didn't want to push you, so I just stepped back and waited." He says this so easily, without missing a beat. He looks at me, directly into my soul.

I don't know whether to be touched or offended. He knew this whole weekend and he didn't say anything. I also knew, and I didn't say anything, so I couldn't be mad. I was touched that he let me set the pace, and he respected my boundaries. He didn't push me or even put the thought in my end. In the end, I was thankful. I had no reason to be offended. Once again, in true Mulder fashion, he was being thoughtful. He really did love me, and it was almost overwhelming. I never felt happier, and I am glad Amanda had talked me into it.

He is looking at me, waiting for my reaction. I intertwine our hands and watch them fit together so perfectly. "I don't know what to say, Mulder." I really didn't know what to say. I was shocked, and my impressive vocabulary was scarce. "You don't have to say anything. I can read your baby blues loud and clear." He looks at me with a smug smile, but I know it is true. We both communicate through glances better than we do vocally. I couldn't stop smiling. Just then I heard someone announce that it was time to send the bride and groom off.

I raced over to Amanda and told her that I had confessed my love to Mulder, and it went the way she knew it would. She looked like she knew all along. I made her promise to call me as soon as she got back. I gave her a hug, and this time, I was the one who wouldn't let go. "I'll miss you. I love you so much." After saying good-bye to her, I looked at Cody. " Please take care of her. She's important to me." He looks at me and says with so much emotion, "I know what you mean. I'll do my best, Dana." I give him a quick hug, and watch them drive away.

I can feel Mulder come up behind me and wrap his arm around my waist. I lean into his touch and relish in the romantic moment. "You okay, Scully?" He could feel my heart aching. We really were connected on so many different levels. "Yeah, I just miss her already." I know it sounded silly, but I felt a sudden void in my heart. She literally had changed my life within forty eight hours. I owed her so much, yet she expected nothing. I release a huge sigh, and look up at Mulder. He kisses me on the nose, grabs my hand, and leads us to the car.

"What do you say we go grab that hamburger, Scully. You promised me you'd eat a burger. And when we get home, you're eating ice cream too." I did promise him, and I know it would make him happy to see me finally eat something other than salads. I smile, and he takes it as a yes.

Before grabbing a burger, we went to the hotel and packed up our things. We both stayed in our clothes we wore to the wedding, deciding that it was too hot for anything else we packed. Once I finished packing, Mulder grabbed my bag from me. He put it in the trunk, then went around to my side and opened my door. Just then, I realized we were operating on auto pilot. We didn't need to say a word to each other. We really did make a great team, and my doubts about being a couple, dissipated quickly.

"Alright, Scully. Let's put some meat on your bones." I gave him the raised eyebrow look. He threw his hands up in surrender. "Not that you don't look great now, but I would feel a lot better if I saw you eat something heavier than yogurt and a salad." I scoff. "Mulder, it is healthy food. You should try a salad once in a while." He looks hurt, but I know he doesn't take any offense. If anything, he takes it under consideration. Within five minutes we are at a sports bar that promises the best hamburgers in town.

We go inside, and the host looks at us a little funny. He checks me out pretty noticeably. Mulder quickly claims me as his by putting his hand on my lower back. I realize we are a little over dressed, but I shrug it off. He doesn't know we just came from a wedding, and I don't really care to explain. We sit at a lower table, and almost immediately the waitress grabs our drink order. We both order diet coke and she quickly brings it over. I don't really need to look at the menu, because I already promised Mulder I would eat a hamburger.

The waitress, with a bubbly personality which made me smile, asked what I would like. "I will take the hamburger and fries, no cheese please." Mulder looks at me. "Wow, Scully, fries. You are living on the edge." She looks at him and giggles. He orders, "I will take the grilled chicken salad with ranch." I am shocked. "Wow, Mulder. Are you feeling okay?" The waitress probably thinks we are completely crazy. She grabs our menus and promises it to be out soon.

Just then, Mulder looks at me funny and says, "Scully your shoulders are looking a little pink. Do they hurt?" I forgot to put sunscreen on, and I knew my fair skin would burn quickly. I look at them, and they do look a little tender. "Not yet, but I know they will be burning later. Maybe you can rub some aloe on them for me." I giggle and give him my best flirty look.

Our food comes out, and interrupts our moment. It looks like heaven, I have to admit. I cut my hamburger in half, and start to make work of it. It is delicious and my senses are fully alert. My mouth is watering and I eat it quickly. I want to start on the other half, but I decided against it and eat some of my fries. I look at Mulder and he is picking at his salad, but he has managed to eat half of it. I feel guilty. I think I had talked him eating healthier, and he wasn't liking it. I smiled a little and grabbed his salad bowl. He looks at me, but I quickly switch our plates before he can complain.

"Was I sulking too much?" He wasn't sulking, but I could sense that he wasn't enjoying his food. I knew I would enjoy the salad more than him. The burger was fantastic, but I wanted him to eat something he liked. It was a win, win situation. It made me feel happy, and it made Mulder smile. "I love you, Scully."

I know he said this as a thank you. But, I know he also said it because he meant it. It was new for us to say 'I love you' out loud, and it felt nice. Just because I knew, didn't mean it didn't give me butterflies when I heard it. I was looking forward to hearing it every day. I was looking forward to being with Mulder for the rest of my life. This brought a smile to my face, and I felt happy and playful.

"I know. I love you too. But don't think for a second I am letting you have all of those delicious fries to yourself." I give him a playful grin, and he pushes the plate closer to me. "Anything you want, Scully."

A review would be fantastic :)

Red


	12. Chapter 12

After we paid the bill, Mulder and I headed to the car. We both got in and set out to go home. I had fun on our little get away, but it would be nice to be home. About twenty minutes into the drive, I had passed out. I didn't mean to pass out, but Mulder was going on and on about Big Foot. The next thing I knew, I was outside my apartment. I stretched like a cat that just awoke. I was a little embarrassed that I had passed out on Mulder.

"I am sorry, Mulder. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. The drive must have been miserable." I was really sorry, but I felt incredibly energized. "That's okay, Sleeping Beauty. I know how my stories can get a little dull." They weren't dull, just repetitive. I ignore his comment.

"Would you like to come in for a bit, Mulder?" I really didn't want to part ways just yet. "Yeah, I do actually." He goes around to the trunk and pulls out my luggage. We walk to the front door and I pull out the keys and unlock the door. It felt good to be home. It was a little chilly, because I had turned the heat down. If I wasn't going to be home, I wasn't going to keep the heat on.

"Wow, it's cold in here, " Mulder points out the obvious. I walk over to my thermostat and turn the heat up. I grab my suit case from him and put it in my room for tomorrow. "Do you want me to make some tea, Mulder?" I am already putting a pot on, but I thought I would ask. "That'd be great."

I make us some tea, and I turn the television on. We flip to a channel that we both agree on, and we both plop on the couch. The ride had obviously taken a toll on Mulder, so I pulled the blanket off the couch and covered us up. I knew he'd stay the night, and I was just fine with that. I lean into him, and he wraps an arm around me. All the sudden I was not cold anymore. It felt nice.

"I'm glad you invited me to the wedding, Scully. I had a lot of fun." I am glad I worked up the courage to ask him. I wonder if we would be here, at this point, had I not invited him. "Mulder, do you think we would have told each other how we felt, if I had not invited you to the wedding?" He mulls this over for a second.

"Scully, I think it would have eventually happened. I think it would just have taken a hell of a lot longer." He is right, of course. "Is this the part where we start making out, and then move this to the bedroom?" I don't know why I just asked him that. I guess I was feeling pretty brave. I had gotten the hardest part over with, so I didn't see the harm. He laughs at me, and I feel offended. "Not tonight." I take this as a rejection, and I noticeably back off.

"Hey, where are you going? I didn't mean it as a rejection." He pulls me back into him and kisses my head. I burry myself into his chest, and I still feel the hurt and embarrassment from his comment. It must have been radiating off of me. "Scully, relax. What I meant to say was that I want it to be perfect. I want our first time to be special. I don't want it to be when we are both exhausted."

I give a defeated sigh. I wanted to make love tonight, but I really was tired. He has a point. I do want it to be perfect. I don't expect candles and chocolates. I just expect it to be gentle and passionate. I have no doubts that it will be the most incredible moment of my entire life. I've known it all along. I think that is what is making me anxious. I am extraordinarily curious.

"It's going to happen. I'm going to do it right. We will do it at your pace. It will happen when we are both ready. It doesn't need to be rushed. I want to take you out to a fancy restaurant and a movie." I smile with appreciation. "Do you think we could just order take out and rent a movie?" He looks at me with an incredulous look. "Well, I just spent a whole weekend dressing up. I kind of want to just stay in my pajamas and be with you. It doesn't really matter what we do, as long as you're here, I am happy." He looks like he understands what I have just confessed.

"You know what, Scully, I feel the same way. We can just lay around all day and eat take out. I'll even rent a chick flick for you." Watch out ladies, he is all mine. I joke that he isn't a romantic, but he was in his own way. He knew that I wasn't the girly type. I wasn't like most girls, so it was a little harder to be romantic. I didn't care though. In my eyes, he was perfect. It's funny; someone isn't perfect until you fall in love with them.

As I was caught up in my daydream, Mulder was pulling me off the couch. "Let's go to bed, Scully. I am beat." I hadn't realized it, but I was too. I would give anything for a full nights rest. I was looking forward to sleeping next to Mulder. It had been a while since I had slept with a man, and I was a little too excited. I acted calm and cool, but on the inside I was giddy. I know Mulder was too. He didn't hide it as well as I did. He ran over and jumped on my bed like a child.

"Oh, Scully, your bed is so comfortable. With you next to me, and this cozy bed, I will forget all about my insomnia. This feels so right." I climb in next to him, and he scoops me up on top of him. He laces his fingers through my hair while I lay down upon his chest. "I know exactly what you are saying, Mulder." I look up at him and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. I didn't want to start anything, so I didn't let it get too heated. He looks down at me and gives me a knowing smile.

"Good night, Scully, I love you." I inhale his scent and immediately become drowsy. "Good night, Mulder, I love you too."

That's it! Please leave a review!

Red


End file.
